


пожалуйста, не сегодня

by BlueIvory



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIvory/pseuds/BlueIvory
Summary: 然后他们在沉默的极光下接吻，在这辉煌盛大的舞台上像两个孪生子一样拥抱与流泪，直到天明。
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Kudos: 6





	пожалуйста, не сегодня

Timur Glazkov接到Maxim Basuda来信的时候已经是他们离开彩虹小队的第五百四十六天，那天在布里斯托尔机场Maxim只赠予他一枚云淡风轻的吻便转身离开。“我想一个人呆一阵”，他说。他们的鼻尖蹭到一起，候机室那时几乎没人，冷气却开的很足，Timur只觉得自己不再温热的手掌泛出一阵意义不明的薄汗，他当然会支持Maxim所做的一切决断，即使有时自己无法理解。他所做的只是握紧他爱人的双手，把自己埋到Maxim堆叠的衣物间，唤他一声亲爱的Maxim，然后送他离开。  
  
Timur有一双精巧的、被枪械和画笔打磨过的双手，他就像伍尔夫曾经描绘的那样，经过他的调试，那些组成人类灵魂的摇摆松动的部件由他那最精微的心理不断地检验与观察组合，他的十指之间便掌握了这个世界的美。像曾经约定的那样，他回到祖国，在莫斯科国立文化艺术大学进修，每个深夜他关上画室的门后他总爱盯着颜色浓稠的伏尔加河不急不慢地抽上一根烟，像是曾经在基地每日训练后会做的事，只不过迎接他的不再是赫里福阴沉的天空和会在顶楼与他共享一只火机的Maxim Basuda。  
  
十二月的第一个周三莫斯科依旧飘着雪花，Timur从特列季亚科夫画廊出来时不出意外地打了个喷嚏，这让他不合时宜地想起那个代号为Ying的中国女人曾调笑过在中国这意味着有人在思念他。会是Maxim吗？他现在算是在青年艺术家行列中崭露头角，军队生涯使他风格简练，独特的着眼点与色彩运用让他的画作独树一帜。刚办完小型画展的他早已精疲力竭，踏着嘎吱作响的积雪回到公寓后他甚至懒得伸手开灯。一如往常他从邮箱里掏出一堆散落的信件——算是这一年半的习惯了——Maxim没给他留下任何联系方式，他只能期冀着从远方寄来的明信片或是一封阐述简短的信，他从来没意识到自己有多么想他。  
  
他给自己烧了壶茶，从冰箱里挖了一小勺蛋糕，伴着茶水咕咚作响的声音坐下来拆信。一些官方邀请函，信用卡的通知，他熟悉那些信封的手感。光滑的，在月光下边缘泛着整洁的蓝光，在这间空屋中肆意散发着外来者的味道。他有些烦躁，又觉得自己的期待来的没道理，便又发觉自己的可笑。他起身去接茶，恍惚着多加了一勺糖，茶太浓，糖又加的太多，他站在狭小厨房的黑暗角落，只感到舌尖苦味来得又猛又烈。  
  
最后他是在门缝里发现的那封信，它的棕色太过不起眼，只是松松垮垮地横在门垫与地毯之上。它摸起来很薄，甚至让Timur怀疑它是否是空的。Timur犹豫了很久，他慢腾腾地喝光了一壶茶，后半夜光是盯着信封上的名字便看了一宿。没有他预想过上千次的心理活动，他心中的恐惧甚至大过快乐。但是他还是用小刀干净利落地拆开了信，没有一丝破损。信封中只有一张纸，Maxim的字迹看不出情绪，他说他过得很好，巴哈提雅有预料之外的美丽与安静，如果Timur也在的话肯定会喜欢的。信纸闻起来有干净的木料和陈旧的墨水味。  
  
那晚Timur把信垫在枕头下睡得异常安稳，他梦到漫天的白雪，山间的翠绿松枝与和他肩并肩的Maxim。  
  
第二天他做了个不算仓促的决定，他给导师打了个电话表示有急事需要处理，导师给了他心爱的学生一个漫长的假期。他简单收拾东西就去了机场，如同曾经备战准备一样高效地查询到了所需信息。雪中的谢列梅捷沃机场有着古怪的亲切感，它本该象征着离别与漂泊，现在却散发着甜蜜与永远。这趟航班的旅客并不多，Timur一路上都在想着有一搭没一搭的事情，他吃不下东西，只是侧着头看着机翼末梢随着光线明灭着。这是否太突然了？这突然又像是必需的。  
  
巴哈提雅坐落于西伯利亚的中心地带，四周无尽的原野包裹住了这个小村庄。因为不通公路和铁路，Timur需要再进行转机。他并不介意这冗长的旅途，倒是愿意称这一趟为考验与救赎。到达村庄的时候已经接近傍晚，橘黄色的灯光已经稀稀拉拉地亮了起来。深灰的天空裹挟着不透亮的银边喷吐出雪片，像是酝酿着一场暴风雪。Timur只得把自己塞在围巾下的衣领里，他空虚的胃因这寒冷而抽搐，但是口袋里的双手却因肾上腺素颤动着。他没有戴手套，他不想在见到Maxim的时候忙着脱下手套而浪费那些悄悄溜走的时间。他想要每分每秒。  
  
风雪中他很难分辨出哪一栋是Maxim的房子，冰冷的雪片附在睫毛上的感觉依旧会让他想起军旅生涯，那像是永不褪去的烙印。莫斯科和符拉迪沃斯托克的雪都不曾像西伯利亚一般饱含侵略性，它太过自由，这份自由往往充斥了刀片般的伤害。Timur最后在一个拐角发现了Maxim的房子，他太过熟悉这种风格了，这种熟悉一如他手中的画笔，是流淌在血液中不可驱逐的意识。他费劲地整理着自己的大衣，他要如何开口——  
  
“Тимур？”  
  
年轻的画家转身时差点撞到他许久未见的爱人身上，他像是受了惊吓一般摇晃着头，不知道该说些什么或是该做什么。他想向前迈步，他想再次亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，但Maxim的手重重地压在他肩膀上，抓的太过用力，那疼痛幻化一般在这个寒冬夜晚不真实起来。他随即松开了些，即使是他们互相推搡着进了房间，Timur肩上的手也始终没有拿开。  
  
就像跌进一个熟睡的梦，他们如同饥饿的困兽般撕咬着对方，想把对方钉在门框做的砧板上吃干抹净。最后还是Maxim占了上风，他胡乱地亲吻着Timur冰冷的嘴唇，手指灵巧地绕过层层衣物解下了画家的大衣。他的舌尖滑过Timur的口腔，不断品尝着索取着，他喘着气，他在画家的唇上一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，他叫他Тимур，叫他дорогой，失魂落魄，直到两人都精疲力尽。  
  
他们都听到了窗外落雪的声音。

  
  


“你轻了许多。”  
  
Maxim的话不带有任何客套与戏剧成分，更不是什么俏皮话。他们都对自己的选择心照不宣，因此没人开口询问为何离开为何不早点联系。他们只是挤在猎人不大的床上，Timur的头还懒洋洋地靠在Maxim的臂间，只能在Maxim的注视下只能用野兔般惊慌的眼神予以回应：“我有时会在画室呆一整天……”  
  
猎人只是从鼻腔里发出一个算不上嘲讽的哼声，他揉了揉Timur头顶柔软的黑色短发便起身。即使是脱离了军队，Maxim流畅的肌肉线条仍使Timur着迷，他背着光线如一尊天神，却以激情和吻来抚慰他的信徒。  
  
“你要去哪里。”Timur问道。  
  
Maxim走进了厨房，接下来Timur听到了悦耳的器物碰撞声。他套着Maxim的衬衫坐起身（它现在在自己身上变得宽大了起来），看着他的爱人正将水煮开，在案板上侧着头切开了一个洋葱，接着又把颜色漂亮的胡萝卜切成碎丁，在橘色的灯光下这一切宛如一幅会呼吸的油画。“需要我帮忙吗？”Timur问道，虽然他现在饿到根本不想动弹。Maxim只是瞅了他一眼，让他乖乖坐好。他开始煮通心粉，然后把准备好的鸡肉也一并倒入锅内，简单粗暴，但是香味却毫不掩饰地让Timur不住地吞咽口水。他用着Maxim的杯子喝了几口热茶，他年长的爱人总是不爱像他一样多加点糖。木柴的爆裂声与液体的沸腾声在深夜太过美妙，Timur突然有了一种他们已经建立家庭的错觉。他刚舀起一勺金橙色的汤就感觉有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭着自己的脚踝，Maxim心不在焉地挥挥手想让它走开：“你养了一条狗？”  
  
“在这里没有狗就称不上是猎人，”他看着那条狗用白色的爪子蹭着Timur的膝盖，“看样子EDD很喜欢你。”  
  
“你叫它EDD？”Timur差点被汤呛到。  
  
“嗯哼。”Maxim丢给它一片鸡肉，EDD喜悦地叫了一声然后窝在Timur脚边晃着尾巴将鸡肉咽下。它被喂养得很好，毛皮油亮发光，“他是很棒的猎犬。”  
  
Timur把脸埋在碗里笑出了声。

  
  


他们第二天决定带着EDD去钓鱼。“我的陷阱已经布置好了”，Maxim这样说，“没什么需要再去做了，现在只剩下一些轻活。”他们清晨便出发，但是小镇醒的比他们还要早。路上有些健壮的小妇人会主动和Timur打招呼，她们深色长裙上套着格子围裙，泛红的双手拎着满满一铁桶的雪水。他们挑了一条冰面不厚的小河，上面漂浮着稀薄的雾霭。冰面被小船破开的声音像是往玻璃杯里投掷冰块，波动着的河水温柔地舔舐着船舷。EDD昂着头颅站在船尾，轮廓像是船首像。火盆在船头点亮，一时间无人开口，他们像是在夜空中滑行，是只有神话绘本中才会出现的场景。无言的自然馈赠的不止是食物与自由，Timur模糊地明白了这个道理，这里有太多的细节，猎人们极少会提前给紫貂布下猎夹，贪婪从不是一个优秀品质，他的城市符拉迪沃斯托克却从未告诉他这一点。  
  
他们就着火光分享一支辛辣烟卷，在寒风中哆嗦着交换干燥的吻。Timur告诉他有关学业的事情，大学里那些高挑的女孩，公寓前不曾停息的伏尔加河，他的那些画就被挂在特罗皮宁隔壁的展厅，下雪的时候玻璃天窗透过的光给它们镀上美丽的光边，这是梦想成真。Maxim与风一起沉默地听着，这是Timur难以理解的细节。  
  
Maxim的猎屋都被他们一一涉足。他们在点燃炉火的边陲木屋里互相抚慰，塑料窗帘被北风吹得猎猎作响。他们埋在厚重棉被下，手指穿插着对方汗湿的额发与脖颈，一道道吻过那些苍白伤疤。他们拥有同样的蓝色眼睛，像是两汪无法汇合的海湾。结束后Maxim也极少开口，他现在更倾向于用肢体语言让Timur明白一切。Timur常常盯着房梁上挂起的蜂蜜罐，它们会在温度褪去后缓慢结晶，口味软绵糟糕。他的假期要结束了，他却还没有得到自己想要的答案。Maxim的那些回答聊胜于无，他们彼此都无力送出那些问答，一切都落在海湾间的鸿沟中。  
  
一月份的某一天Timur在睡梦中被Maxim唤醒。猎人像是一夜未眠，只草草地吻了下他的唇边，他新张出的胡茬像是磨砂板。他紧握着Timur的手说跟我来，他们把EDD留在家里，安置好滑雪板便出发。Timur不知道确切时间，但是天色已经朦胧。他们穿过寂静的荒原，星光在他们头顶倾泻。他们停下的时候一切都变了。穹顶不再飘雪，像是隔着天空照亮了一切。浅绿色的极光在他们头顶闪耀着，他们不是唯一独吞这份绚烂的人，松柏下的阴影、石块中的地衣，他们都呼吸着，浸透了宇宙这千万年来的律动。太安静了，又太吵了。他像是有了两颗心脏，一颗叫嚣着离开，一颗因挽留而欣喜。他和Maxim十指相扣，粗糙的，温暖的，安心的。Maxim的声音好像是从远方传来，他说抱歉，这份逃避曾经也是他的梦想，没有责任与背负，只有自己的价值观与行为准则，但他却成不了这里的一部分，因为该死的Timur Glazkov总是在脑海中挥之不去。  
  
Timur给了他小腹一拳，他们滑倒在冰面上，画家恶狠狠地咬着猎人的下唇，他尝到腥味与甜味。他黑色的围巾在争斗中被扯开，落在冰上像蜿蜒的血。他动作粗鲁语言也太过低俗，他死死压住Maxim然后咒骂着，他说你别再想逃，但这句话却像是委屈的要哭出来。  
  
Maxim不确定他的男孩是否掉了眼泪，但是他还是用指腹擦净了Timur眼底的阴影，他轻轻松松便把指环套上Timur的无名指，画家有一双精巧的、被枪械和画笔打磨过的双手，他说相信我。  
  
然后他们在沉默的极光下接吻，在这辉煌盛大的舞台上像两个孪生子一样拥抱与流泪，直到天明。

  
  


当第一批大雁飞回北方时他们才启程。他们去科夫罗夫拜访了Maxim的父母，也在符拉迪沃斯托克参观了Timur出生时的房子。他们介绍彼此是战友、是同事，像曾经意大利同僚所描述的那样“站在叉子尖上说话”。他们的好友Mark Chandar曾发过来一封电邮，向他以往那样语义简明地推荐了一位熟知的牧师并欢迎他们来到英格兰举办婚礼。  
  
五月时Timur花了更多时间在画室，而Maxim则受邀去Tina Lin Tsang那里做客。那天Timur路过文学院，庞大的阶梯教室里教授在分析着黎巴嫩诗人的作品，他浑浊的嗓子缓缓读出那些诗句：  
  
“你们一同出生，而且永远相伴。  
  
当死亡白色的羽翼掠过你们的生命时，你们也应在一起。  
  
是的，即使在神静默的记忆中，你们也将始终相守。  
  
请在你们彼此的世界中保留一些空间，好让空中的风在你们之间舞蹈。  
  
彼此相爱，但不要让爱成为束缚。让爱成为奔流于你们灵魂海岸线间的大海。  
  
注满彼此的杯盏，但不要只从一只杯中啜饮。  
  
要将自己的面包赠与对方，但不是享用同一块。  
  
两人一起欢歌曼舞，同享欢愉，但仍要各自保持自我，就像琴上的弦虽为同一旋律而振动，但琴与弦也是彼此分开的。  
  
奉献你们的心，但并不是要你们紧握住对方的心不放。  
  
因为只有生命的手才能握紧你们的心。  
  
应站在一起，但不要靠得太近，因为廊柱分立，才能撑起庙宇。  
  
而橡树和松柏也不能在彼此的树荫里生长。”  
  
他笑了笑低下头玩弄着无名指上的戒指，摸出手机想给Maxim打个电话，但也只是夹着烟，往画室走去。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 算是我个人非常喜欢的一篇


End file.
